


To Those Who Wait

by proleptic_fancy



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-11
Updated: 2008-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proleptic_fancy/pseuds/proleptic_fancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, this is a scene removed from a much longer story, which is why Trip is inexplicably a woman. Unfortunately, it really didn't fit with the direction the plot was going, so instead you get it in handy PWP form.</p>
    </blockquote>





	To Those Who Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is a scene removed from a much longer story, which is why Trip is inexplicably a woman. Unfortunately, it really didn't fit with the direction the plot was going, so instead you get it in handy PWP form.

Nine hours. She had spent the past nine hours in engineering, her own personal purgatory, burying her nervous energy in her work. She had realigned the manifolds three times, run a diagnostic on every system, twice, and personally recalibrated the intake regulator until it was running at 120 percent efficiency. She had barely touched the food a worried Crewman Fox had brought her, and her men were starting to get more and more jumpy every time she looked at one of them.

Even so, it hadn't been enough to get the way the captain had looked at her that morning out of her head. Two years was a hell of a dry spell for anybody, moreso for a healthy man in his prime, even if that man currently happened to be a woman. Taking matters into her own hands only went so far, and if Jon was ready for them to stop stealing kisses in far-flung corners of the ship like a pair of horny teenagers, who was Trip to refuse?

Her hand had barely left the chime when the door to the captain's quarters slid open. Apparently she wasn't been the only one feeling a little impatient that day. The door barely had a chance to shut before Trip had Jon pressed up against it, his arms winding around her as she leaned in for a kiss.

She broke away from him suddenly, making her eyes as wide as she could. As long as she was stuck with these girly features, she was sure as hell going to get some use out of them.

"I – what is it? Are you okay?" Jon asked.

She tried not to laugh at his worried expression. "Porthos is _watching_ us," she said in an exaggerated whisper, jerking her head back towards the little dog with mock concern.

"Is that all?" He shot Porthos a stern glare, and the dog dutifully trotted out of the room, giving Jon a last plaintive glance back before disappearing.

Trip grinned and kissed him again, pinning him firmly against the wall with her hips. Even through their bulky uniforms, she could tell he was enjoying this as much as she was. He moved to start unzipping his jumpsuit, but she placed her hands over his, stopping him.

"Nn," she whispered, a breath away from his lips. "Takes too long."

"Then what?"

After a quick glance at her surroundings, she pushed him down into a nearby chair, hard, and swung her leg over to straddle him. He caught on quickly, and spread his legs to give her more room to move. She slid over him slowly, almost teasingly, rolling her hips with surprising skill until he seized her waist and pushed himself against her, eliciting a startled gasp.

It was enough to let them abandon any last pretense of civility, rocking together with fierce abandon – anything for more of that heat, that incredible friction between them.

Jon yanked down the zipper of her jumpsuit, watching appreciatively as she shimmied out of it, so she pulled her undershirt over her head in one fluid movement, granting him access to more of her bare skin. The cool air in his quarters gave her goosebumps as he laid a trail of deliberate kisses across her jaw and down her collarbone. One warm hand stayed on her waist while the other wandered across her body almost lazily, a perfect counterpoint to the frantic movement of his hips. His lips found one taut nipple, making her shiver.

"I feel any teeth," her breath hitched as he found a particularly sensitive spot, "and you're a dead man, Jonny."

He laughed against her skin, and moved up to claim her mouth in another searing kiss.

Trip couldn't take it any longer. Her grip on Jon's shoulders was hard enough to bruise as she came, shuddering, on top of him, and it was enough to send him over the edge as well. She let him pull her close, resting her head on his shoulder as their breathing slowly returned to normal.

"I never knew you could make the stars change direction like that," he said, the amusement in his voice tinged with something Trip couldn't place.

She laughed. It was as good a description as any for what had just happened.

"Maybe you oughta tell the Vulcans," she joked, opening her eyes a crack to gauge his reaction. "I'll bet that science directorate of theirs would have a field day provin' you wrong."

"They'd probably almost enjoy it," Jon agreed, leaning back to let her sit more comfortably.

They stayed like that for quite a while – Trip was in no condition to keep track of time – and she could feel the tension of the last few weeks ebbing away as he gently stroked her naked back. She was nearly asleep when he spoke again.

"Listen, Trip," he began, but she quickly stopped him, sitting bolt-upright.

"You're right," she said quickly. "I know we just broke about half-a-dozen Starfleet regulations, and–" she stopped suddenly, seeing as he was trying, and failing, not to laugh at her.

"I wasn't even going to go there," Jon said. "Not yet."

Trip didn't understand. "You weren't?"

He looked a little embarrassed. "It's just that, I should probably get out of this uniform pretty soon. You know how it is."

Trip did. Thirty years of manhood came flooding back to her, and she stood up quickly, giving Jon a sympathetic wince.

"You can tell I've been stuck with this body too long," she said. "You should have mentioned something earlier."

He shrugged. "I didn't want to ruin the moment."

Trip rolled her eyes at him, but her smile was genuine. The man could be insufferably noble sometimes. She had always tried her best not to find it endearing.

"Go. Shower," she said, making a little shooing motion at him. "I'll still be here."

He quickly disappeared into the little bathroom, and a few minutes later, Trip could hear the water running. She stripped down to her shorts, and after a little hunting, found a faded t-shirt in one of the metal drawers. It was soft and warm against her skin.

She searched through the pockets of her discarded uniform until she found the reports she had been reviewing that morning, and settled herself onto the captain's unmade bed to look them over. A soft whine caught her attention, and she patted her lap softly, prompting Porthos to snuggle close, rooting his head under her arm for extra attention. She absent-mindedly scratched behind his ears as she calculated the total plasma output of the last two weeks, until the weight of someone joining her made her look up from her work.

"Sorry, Cap'n," she said, setting the PADD down next to her, out of range of Porthos's inquisitive nose. "So," she struggled for the right words, "about those regulations."

"What Starfleet doesn't know won't hurt them," he said, a note of finality in his tone.

Trip had never really believed the captain would report their...indiscretions to Starfleet or anyone else, but it was still a relief to hear him say it outright.

"I'm more concerned about you," Jon continued.

"Me?" Trip couldn't tell if he was teasing her or not. She doubted it, but even after ten years, it could be impossible to tell.

"We still don't know the full effect the Helions' machine had on your brain chemistry. I'd hate to have taken advantage of that, you know, pressured you into anything–"

She cut off the offending words by leaning over and pressing her lips to his, displacing an annoyed Porthos in the process. Jon seemed a little surprised, but that didn't stop him from twining his long fingers into her hair, or from letting her linger long past the point of getting her message across.

"I know I've been a little distracted lately," Trip said, after finally pulling away, "but that doesn't mean I didn't want this."

"And if you regret it once things get back to normal?"

Trip took a steadying breath before continuing. Why did the man always have to be so stubborn?

"Trust me," she said. "It's gonna take a lot more than some fancy alien machine to change the way I feel about you."

As she let the weight of her confession sink in, a horrible thought occurred to Trip – maybe Jon had been hoping she regretted the whole thing so he wouldn't have to feel guilty about his own second thoughts. The more she tried not to think about it, the more sense it made. She suddenly felt a little sick.

"Maybe," she didn't meet his eye, "maybe I should go," she said, half rising from the bed.

"Wait," he said, his light touch on her arm making her jump. "Please stay."

Trip sank back down, steeling herself for the worst. Here came the part where he tried to let her down gently.

"Listen, Trip," he began. "The past couple weeks have been hard on all of us. I know I was worrying so much about being a good captain, I wasn't exactly much of a friend."

She was about to protest, but something in his eyes made her hesitate.

He swallowed hard before continuing. Was he nervous?

"But the good that's come out of all this is that it made me realize how much I care about you, whatever parts you've got, and that it isn't going away."

Trip blinked. She was vaguely aware that her mouth was probably hanging open like a concussed fish, but that was the least of her concerns. If what Jon had said was true–

"D'you really think we have a chance?" she asked.

"Do you?"

"I, well, um," he had left her at a loss for words. She finally had a chance at what she had wanted longer than she cared to admit, and she was going to blow it right out of the gate. "Nobody's tried it before. Maybe there's a good reason why."

For some reason he seemed to find that amusing. He shook his head, smiling, and reached out to squeeze her shoulder.

"Have a little faith."


End file.
